Green Might and Black Lightning
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: when Deku meets up with a retire superhero to save someone he didn't think he could his and his classmates world are flipped upside down with the retired hero joining UA High class 1-A to save the city and possibly the world as a whole
1. Chapter 1

Izuku was looking up at the stars as they twinkled off in the distance, he was outside and nearly late for curfew but he didn't care. Not after the dark revelation he heard about today, the one that sickened him to his stomach. He needed to clear his head

"Problem kid?" a random voice asked

"Just a situation I've come across" Izuku said sighing

"And that is what exactly?" the voice asked

"A girl who's quirk is forcibly being weaponized, this new weapon is a anti-quirk bullet which damaged the Plus Alpha factor of the quirk" Izuku explained

"I see, and what do you plan to do about it?"

"I want to rescue her, but I can't. Since if I do that I'll be a vigilante and get in trouble with the teachers at school again" Izuku said

"I see, so what do you want to do?" the voice asked

"Save her" Izuku said

"Sounds like a plan, so tell me; wanna join?" the voice asked

"Join wha-" Izuku asked as his question died in his throat "you're...you're"

"Black Lightning at your service" the voice said

* * *

"No way, I thought you retired!" Izuku shouted

"Certain circumstances required my return to active service" Black Lightning said

"All Might" Izuku said saddened

"So what's your name kid?" he asked

"Izuku Midoriya, but my hero name is Deku" Deku said

"Deku, huh? All Might's mentioned you before" Black Lightning said "You got a costume?"

"Sure" Deku said

"Better get it and suit up" Black Lightning said

"Yes sir"

* * *

Soon Deku was adjusting his special Iron soled boots for his style of combat he called 'Shoot style'

"Not a bad costume" Black Lightning said as Deku looked up to see Black Lightning in a new costume, this one was mostly black with navy blue on the upper arms and leg and two lightning bolts coloured silver, but on the outside of each lightning bolt was neon yellow while the inside of the bolts were neon blue, the silver gauntlets on his arms had the same neon lightning scheme. Shall we?"

"yeah" Deku said pulling up his mouth guard and walked along Black Lightning. The two were going to save who Deku couldn't. Soon they reached the place they suspected held a hideout. Black Lightning indicated he would go first and check things out. Deku nodded and stood on standby. Inside the building Black Lightning could see that it was cleared out and pretty quickly.

"FREEZE!" a goon who was there to stand guard said as he pointed a rifle at Black Lightning. The lightning hero just sighed and blasted the thug with electricity before seeing a note on the goon, which gave some information. Walking outside Black Lightning indicated to Deku to follow him

"They're not here" Black Lightning said

"Then here are they?" Deku asked shocked

"I'm not sure about the main group, but the girl is at a clinic, one that acts as a hospital and has been used for back market deals and operations" Black Lightning said

"Then when are we going to go and visit this clinic?" Deku asked

"Now" Black Lightning said as the pair walked off.

* * *

An hour later they got to the hospice and waited before walking forward as two guards walked out, Deku ran forward and activated One For All's Full Cowl mode and kicked one of them while Black Lightning shot the other one with his quirk allowing the two to enter safely. Deku looked pissed and had to be eased up by Black Lightning

"You need to lower your anger and remain focused Deku, and if you can't then that means you'll be no help to that little girl understand?" Black Lightning asked

"Yes, I understand but I can't help but be mad" Deku said "I just want to help her, after all its my fault she's in this mess."

"Deku, you are not the reason she is in this mess, nor are you the reason All-Might lost his powers" Black Lightning said "Don't think I knew about your feelings about that, All-Might's a good friend of mine. So I knew he had chosen you for a successor" Black Lightning said "Now come on we have a young maiden to save" he said.

* * *

Black Lightning moved up while Deku was following him cautiously

"HEY!" a goon said before he was shot with electricity and thrown back by Deku's kick. Suddenly four more goons came out, one of them snorted and sneezed

"Explosive snot?" Deku asked

"That's a first" Black Lightning said absorbing the electricity in the light before throwing it as the booger user "Seriously disgusting" he sneered. Deku turned around and put energy into his leg which he brought down and destroy the walkway behind them, while making a shortcut for their use

"That will slow them down a bit" Deku said as the pair ran off. They kept looking for their target while dealing with the goon

"BOSS!" one goon got to a phone, but was electrocuted when Black Lightning shocked the phone. Deku peeked around the corner and looked back and signalled up ahead, making Black Lightning nod in confirmation.

* * *

Eri was scared, she had been moved from the dark room to this white room, she looked over and saw the machine that was used on her more clearly and she was terrified. Suddenly she heard fighting outside her door and curled up into a ball. The door opened

"Hey" a soft and kind voice said, looking up Eri saw it was the young man who helped her, standing behind him was another man, this looked older and had dark skin. "Do you remember me?"

"Yes" she whispered

"Okay, don't worry we're here to get you out" Deku said

"Thank you" Eri said as Deku picked her up and became serious, placing his face mask back on and glared at the door. The two heroes walked out of their leaving all of the goons of Overhaul laying on the ground.

"Someone call the boss" one of them groaned as another one went for a phone

* * *

Once they stepped outside into a now raining night Black Lightning went over to a fusebox and shorted it out

"They don't have any backup generators" Black Lightning said "So kid, where should we take this little cutie?" he asked

"I was thinking of bringing her to the UA dorms" Deku said

"Good thinking, besides I want to talk with your headmaster as well" Black Lightning said as the three walked off. Suddenly the hospital blew up, the three turned and looked at the burning building before looking at each other

"Run" the heroes said

* * *

Deku and Eri walked back into the dorms of UA quickly and quietly. Deku removed his face mask and made a quiet gesture with his finger over his mouth and was about to walk thought the lounge room when it suddenly became brighter

"Deku you damn nerd!" Bakugo, a classmate and old friend of Izuku snarled

"Kacchan" Izuku exclaimed as Eri hid behind him

"Where were you Midoriya?" Momo, the vice class rep asked

"Strolling" Izuku

"And who's the girl?" Iida the class rep asked

"A girl I found on the street" Deku shrugged

"No way, it's that Eri girl that Nighteye and the others were talking about"

"Thanks for blowing my cover Kirishima" Izuku groaned

"But what is she doing here?" Uraraka asked

"It's a long story" Izuku said

"Tell it you bastard: Bakugo said

"Even though he's tone was not right, he's decision is, tell us what happened" Momo said "You two as well"

"It's like this" Izuku said

* * *

"And then we came here and tried to sneak in" Izuku recapped the story with Uraraka and Kirishima

"wait you worked with Black Lightning?" Kaminari asked

"Yeah I did" Izuku said as he noticed Eri was fast asleep. The girls all cooed at this and Uraraka took her

"I think we'll put her up with one of the girls tonight" she said smiling

"Good idea" Izuku said

"We'll bring her to you if she freaks out okay?" Momo said

"Okay" Izuku said as everyone left

"Man, oh man is Nighteye going to be pissed" Kirishima said

"Only if we tell him" Izuku said

"What do you mean?"

"Black Lightning was going to talk to someone on campus about something" Izuku said

"I wonder what" Kirishima said

* * *

Black Lightning walked down the halls of UA to the only lit room in the hallway. Upon walking in there he saw three people, one of them was a weird bear, rat, dog hybrid

"Ah Jefferson, how good to see you out and about on active service" one of them said

"Good to be back on duty Toshinori, Eraserhead, Nedzu" Black Lightning said as he got himself

"So what did you want to talk about?" Nedzu the hybrid asked.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and welcome to a new idea I've had. Now I've been wanting to do a My Hero Academia fic for a while and since DC comics is making a show about their hero Black Lightning I thought I might test the waters with both of them. Now this is just a test and I may do another MHA fic in the future, but for now I'm not sure if I'll work on this one or not. And I'll also put it in the crossover section if it becomes successful**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	2. Chapter 2

Class 1-A was walking into class where they saw Eraser-head or as they call him Aizawa-sensei, Izuku was rightfully nervous because of his little excursion with Black Lightning last night. Soon Aizawawas at his desk and looked at the class

"Okay, settle down now please. I have something to announce. But before that Midoriya; I know about your little excursion last night and its results!" Aizawa said making Izuku gulp before ducking down, "Now the only reason that I'm not throwing you out of here personally has to do with the announcement I'm making. The government and board of the school has asked that I good back into the field a lot more often, meaning I will most unlikely have the ability to be you teacher any more, what with All-Might's retirement" Aizawa explained. "Lately more and more retired heroes are being asked back onto active duty with the newer and younger heroes, yourselves excluded even thought you have the provisional licenses" he continued "So a new teacher will be brought in to help Midnight and Toshinori teach you guys" Aizawa finished before looking at the door "You can come in now"

"Thank you, hello students, My name is Jefferson Pierce" the man said as he entered the classroom, he wore a cream coloured suit with a neon blue tie "But you may know me as Black Lightning"

"Now way" Kaminari said gasping "You're him, you're Black Lightning"

"That I am, now I am here to take over the duties of Mr Aizawa, as well I will be doing some training with you guys in various ways and as a part of various groupings. Now I will tell you when the first exercise is or who it involves, just know I'm here to make sure you guys ascertain what you want to do for your future hero careers" Mr Price said "Now shall we start role call?" he asked

* * *

"Do you really think it was a good idea to have Jefferson take over from Aizawa?" Toshinori asked

"Perhaps, it was, perhaps it wasn't" Nedzu said as he sipped some tea "I mean he was a principal over in the states for awhile."  
"Indeed he was, but I think he lost some points in Aizawa's eyes" Toshinori said drinking some more tea

"How so?" Nedzu asked lowering his tea

"He took the blame for the mission with Midoriya last night in rescuing that girl" Toshinori asked

"I see, well he did 'happen' upon Young Midoriya and offered to have him along on this mission" Nedzu said

"Still, I get an uneasy feeling in the air" Toshinori said

"How so?" Nedzu asked

"Last time we checked in with him before retirement he was actively looking for two heroes" Toshinori said

"Who?" Nedzu asked

"Star Phoenix and Flamblade" Toshinori said

"How long has it been since we last heard from Flameblade?" Nedzu asked

"Around 8-9 years" Toshinori said "And don't even ask about Star-Phoenix, you know how elusive she's become after the fight" Toshinori said

"No doubt, that fight was hard on everybody involved" Nedzu said sadly "One of the darkest days, and one of our brightest. After all after that fight a single hero emerged proclaiming I am here"

"My debut" Toshinori said smiling fondly as a bell rang

* * *

"And that is lunch and the end of my first lesson" Mr Pierce said "Now after this break you have Ms Kayama"

"Who we have midnight?" Kirishima asked

"Yes, she'll have you for the next lesson. So until then class dismissed" Pierce said "Ah Midoriya, before you go can I have a word with you?

"Yes sir?" Izuku asked walking up to Mr Pierce

"How is Eri doing?" the teacher asked

"Pretty good, the girls quickly adopted her as their little sister" Izuku said

"That's good. I'm glad she has a good support base already being established for her"

"What about Overhaul, her father?" Izuku asked

"That's a little trickier" Pierce admitted "We can't any trace of him or his followers"

"So you think?" Izuku asked

"I hardly think they would just pack it in voluntarily" Pierce said

"You mean?" Izuku asked

"I've been following someone dangerous: Medusa. They're a villain with a petrifaction quirk. Mean just one look and you would be turned to stone" Pierce said

"Can anything stop them?" Izuku asked

"Eraserhead, which is why he's out in the field more now so he can find Medusa" Pierce said

"I see" Izuku said

* * *

"We're back" Uraraka said before a bolt of happiness jumps into her arms, It may have been only a night but Eri has come to see the girls, Izuku, Kirishima and Kaminari as older siblings. Though she was weary of Bakugo and Tooru, just one's invisible the other one's an asshole. While the other was invisible, Izuku knew of a way to try and see Tooru, but it was not exactly a public thing that could be shared, but that could be tested by Uraraka and the others

"so who's cooking?" Kirishima asked as he crashed on the couch as Eri nodded

"I believe its Ashida's turn" Momo said referring to the pink skinned girl who was tickling Eri currently.

"Yep, it's my turn" Ashida said placing Eri down "Hey did you want to help me cook?" she asked Eri

"Yes!" Eri said excitedly as she was lead to the kitchen. Izuku smiled at the sight

"Hey, so do you think we should try and find a new family for her?" Kirishima asked

"I don't see why we shouldn't" Todoroki said

"What about Overhaul?" Uraraka asked concerned making those who knew about him saddened

"Mr Pierce said or at least indicated that he is no longer around, maybe not even by choice"

"What do you exactly mean?" Momo asked

"Not sure, it was just something Mr Pierce said" Izuku explained

"I see, so what is our next move?" Todoroki said

"I may have one" Izuku said smiling

* * *

Elsewhere in the city a figure with a plague doctor's mask on was waiting in an alley as a black mist rolled in

"So nice to see you again Chisaki" a twisted voice said as a figure covered in fake hands walked out of the black mist

"What do you want Shigaraki?" 'Chisaki' said as he looked over

"Oh nothing much just wanted to show you something, in fact its right behind you" Shigaraki said as Chisaki looked behind him and was stunned as there was nothing but a pair of glowing red eyes, slowly he felt his body transform and hardening

"Who?" Chisaki asked straining

"I am Medusa" the voice said and "You are a hindrance to our plan"

"What do you mean?" Chisaki asked

"You lost the girl" Shigaraki said as Chisaki fully became stone before Shigaraki injected himself with a quirk booster and grabbed onto Chisaki's head, which then started to crack and shatter before coming a pile of stone shards and dust, all the while Shigaraki and Medusa were laughing.

* * *

"So how was it to be back as a teacher?" Nedzu asked

"It felt good" Pierce said

"Toshinori said something interesting" Nedzu said

"So you know the true reason I'm in the area then?" Pierce asked

"Star Phoenix and Flameblade" Nedzu said

"Yes, there is something I need Star Phoenix for" he said

"And Flameblade?" Nedzu asked

"He was one of the last people to see Star Phoenix" Pierce said

"I see" Nedzu said

"Also sir, I wanted to run an exercise past you" Pierce said holding out a couple of pages

"Oh really?" Nedzu asked taking the papers

"yes sir, it is detailed all right here on this hand out" Pierce said "From what the test is, who is taking it, the goals of this test and of course safety outline and contingencies just in case" Pierce said

"Well, this is a very well thought out plan you have here Jefferson" Nedzu said looking over the paper work before looking up to see Jefferson "So I will gladly approve this plan for you test" Nedzu said

"Thank you sir, now tea?" Pierce said

"Why don't mind if I do, and I wouldn't mind comparing notes of being a headmaster" Nedzu said

"Of course, that is why I brought the tea" Pierce said

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and what started as a random thought that became a one-shot has become a full series! and its thanks to you guys just reviewing and favouring and follow the previous chapter. Also yes I kind of gave Overhaul his just desserts for being not nice to sweet little Eri and of course the girls of Class 1-A becoming the older sisters with the guys being the big brothers. And don't worry they will be the protective kind.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah Ms Ishiyama" Pierce said walking into the class after knocking on the door

"Ah, Mr Pierce, what can I do for you?" the hero Cementos asked, he may have looked like a walking block of concrete, but he was human

"I need to see six of your students, something that the principal and I have prepared for their special training

"Very well, who do you need?" Cementos asked

"I would like to borrow: Midoriya, Todoroki, Kirishima, Tokoyomi, Ojiro and Kaminari" Pierce said "And you'll need these" he said as the aforementioned student's costume lockers were activated. "It is special training after all"

* * *

"So where are we going?" Kirishima asked

"Patience is a virtue" Pierce said as he got into the van he drove with the six students. Izuku suddenly got a thought about something

'The girls were missing as well, could this be a joint training exercise?' he mentally pondered 'And if so what are the objectives, a battle, joint-rescue, securing something

"And in other news; the villain known as the Yakuza member Overhaul was found dead this morning" the radio said gaining the hero's attention. Pierce knew what was going to happen next. "He's remained were found in an abandoned alley covered in particles found in common stone"

"So the jerk's dead?" Kirishima asked

"But the murderer is still out there" Izuku said

"Who do you think did it?" Kaminari asked

"Medusa, its sounds like her handiwork" Pierce said

"And Shigiraki" Izuku said

"Wait, that freak who attacked us several times?" Kirishima asked

"Yeah him" Izuku gulped

"Don't worry, we'll deal with him. Meanwhile head inside, get changed, and meet me in the plaza" Pierce said parking the van

"The USJ?" Todoroki asked

"Indeed" Pierce smirked.

* * *

"So why are we here?" Izuku asked

"Simple, this is a special training lesson" Black Lightning said "DIDR"

"DIDR?" Kirishima asked

"Damsel in Distress Rescuing" Black Lightning said

"And the damsel are?" Todoroki asked

"Creaty, Froppy, Uravity, Pinky, Invisible Girl and finally Earphone Jack" Black Lightning said as the guys realise

"You mean?" Kaminari asked

"You're going to be rescuing the girls you've got crushes on, or in some cases actually dating" Black Lightning said

"You bastard is what I believe Bakugou would call you" Kirishima said

"Now, now you've got about ten minutes to begin the rescue. But I'll give you five minutes to get to each of your zones and then I'll start the exercise" Black Lightning said

"You do realise that is highly dangerous?" Todoroki asked

"Yeah you can't exactly do something like this

"Don't worry I got the principal's permission. Now go" Black Lightning said as the group went off to each zone

* * *

Deku got to the shipwreck zone and looked on

'she wouldn't be on the ship, so that means she's in the water' he thought before diving in and looking around, the water stinging his eyes as he finally potted her in the water, being held down and her arms kept apart, so Deku swam over her and tried the restraint, only to discover they weren't budging, he tried activating One for All full cowl mode and trying to rip the chains part again but they didn't work. Frowning he looked around for anyway, but he had to resurface for air. he had to use his critical thinking before diving down and using more of One for all's power and punched the chains that was connected to Uraraka's feet allowing her to resurface and cough and splutter as air rushed into her lungs

"Deku" she said before Deku just hugged her

"You're safe" Deku said

"Yeah, I am thanks to you" she said hugging him back

"Uraraka" Deku said

* * *

Todoroki was on the mountain zone looking for where Black Lightning was holding Yaoyorozu

"Tadoroki!" she shouted as Tadoroki stumbled upon her

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah, but this lock, I haven't seen anything like it before" she said

"Stand back" Tadoroki said as he tried freezing the lock, but it didn't work, instead it showed a blue bar,

"What about heat?" Momo asked

"Okay stand back, I'm about to heat things up" Tadoroki asked as he let loose a stream of fire, making the blue bar be replace by a red one

"Strange, is it showing anything?"

"A red bar" Todoroki said

"Wait, try blasting it with both sides of your quirk at the same time" Momo said

"Okay, stand back" he said as he let loose ice and fire blasts to which the bars on the lock evened out and became green opening the cage, just in time as a shock was heard as Momo lepat into Todoroki's arms and hang on

"That bastard" he muttered as the pair got out of there.

* * *

Tokoyomi was in the Conflagration Zone looking for Asui. He knew that the frog girl would not last long in her, plus he was at a disadvantage as well, because of the flames meant Dark Shadow was not at all strength

"Tsuyu?" the bird headed student asked "Are you here?"

"Over here" Asui shouted

"There, and it doesn't look good. I guess I better ramp this up" Tokoyami said as his body was covered by Dark Shadow "BLACK ANHK!" he cried out before he gained his shadow armour and escorted Asui out while keeping both of them under the cover of the Black Anhk armour. Tokoyami was a bit worried that Asui was in the fire for too long, but he knew in his mind that Black Lightning was watching them and had a backup plan just in case, he pulled out a small water bottle and offered it to Asui who sipped at it until they got out of the fire, looking up Tokoyami saw Deku and Todoroki had finished their missions as well.

* * *

Kirishima was in the storm zone where he was hoping that Ashido wasn't too badly hurt, but looking up he frowned

"This rain would dilute Mina's acid" he said "Which means it would be harder for her to use her quirk" he said hardening his hands and he looked around

"Kirishima!" a voice cried out as the Hardening hero raced around a corner and saw that Ashido was stuck in some kind of sticky goo trap "I can't dissolve it!" she said

"Hold on" Kirishima said as he started to cut away at the adhesive holding her back

"I can't use my acid because of this stupid rain" Ashido said

"I've got it" Kirishima said as he finally pulled her out of what she was stuck in

"Thanks" she blushed

* * *

Kaminari was in the Mountain zone where he was last time he was in the USJ. He needed to find Jiro and get her out of the area, he had gone back and studied the area after they have left, and discovered that it could be made into a revibrating echo chamber, which would be bad if Jirou used her quirk. But luckily Kaminari was working with a new move he came up with and touch the ground sending out a small jolt. Looking around he concentrated as he walked along with his hand on the ground. Suddenly he got a hit and raced off in that direction, the new move he developed was a radar like one which worked on electrical pulses rather than sound, so he could quickly find her and not disrupt the environment. He saw her and raced her to her, using his quirk to unlock her and carried her out. And all of this was done while she was asleep. Kaminari softly smiled as he stole a small kiss from her.

* * *

Black Lightning stood on the entrance platform, checking his watch, looking up before looking at his watch against as all of his students showed up

"Impressive" Black Lightning said "And judging by your facing; this is the point where you try and attack me" he said as the guys placed down the girls and looked at Black Lightning

"Something like that" Kirishima said

"So who's first?" Todoroki asked

"How about no one, I wasn't stupid. I actually sat down with the principal and worked things out. There were also pros in each sector just in case things got too hasty and didn't work out like I planned. For example Backdraft was actively watching out for Miss Asai. Also I had access to failsafe devices constructed by Power Loader and Thirteen" Black Lightning explained

"Then why didn't you tell us?"

"He wanted you do this as if it was a real life situation" Midnight said

"Where were you hiding?" Black Lightning asked

"I was in the mountain zone. Sorry but I had to put her to sleep" Midnight shrugged

"What about you Ojiro?" Izuku asked

"It was easy, she was just standing on a rock, but it was difficult since she lost her uniform"

"Mashirao?!" Tooru said

"Now that being said, I suggest we head back to UA and rest up. Class dismissed" Black Lightning said as they all walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, after today's special class with half of class took. There will be no homework or readings tonight okay?" Pierce asked

"YES!" the class with joy and excitement. Some of the girls were a bit tired so they just smiled softly

"Well, don't be too excited now will you guys?" Pierce just laughed "Dismissed guys, and try to get some rest"

"So what's on the menu for tonight?" Kirishima asked before a shout made everyone freeze. Pierce frowned and looked at where the voice came from

"What's he doing here?" Todoroki said

"We've got your back" Kirishima said

"No doubt" Kaminari said

"Thanks guys" Todoroki said

"Shouta!" the voice said as it got closer.

* * *

"There you are!" the hero Endeavour said

"What do you want?" Todoroki asked

"Just to see how your studies are going, after all you'll be the number one hero someday" Endeavour said which made Mineta, Kirishima and Kaminari laugh before Yayorozu shut them up before taking Todoroki's hand

"Such a weak woman" Endeavour said

"What was that?" Todoroki asked growling

"Easy Shouta" Yaoyorozu said

"Who's this?" Endeavour asked "A groupie?" he asked

"This **young woman** is my **girlfriend** " Todoroki said

"HAHAHA! This is just something fleeting. After all; she's not the one who will be the best for the future"

* * *

"What are you saying?" Todoroki said before realising what it was Endeavour was talking about "So you're going to place me in an arranged quirk marriage?"

"It worked out well for me" Endeavour said "Now be smart and dump the hussy"

"What is going on here?" Pierce asked as he walked up as he finished pulling on his costume "And who the hell do you think you are harassing my students?"

"I'm this boy's father and I'm helping him but correcting his mistakes" Endeavour said

"Really, now as his **teacher** and a fellow father. I can't help but think that you are not being helpful at all. In fact I think you're meddling in your son's life" Pierce said now fully Black Lightning

"You think you know what's best for the boy?" Endeavour said

"No, I just know when there's a mistake being made" Black Lightning said as he walked up to Endeavour, "You walking campfire" he snarled as he shot out a bolt of lightning, shocking Endeavour, who threw a fireball. But it was useless as Black Lightning dodged the fireball and shot more lightning at Endeavour before he got up-close and rammed his fist into the fire hero's face and shocked him some more before delivering an axe-kick to the burning hero's back

"Hey ash-hole. You better extinguish those flames and step off this campus." Black Lightning said as he looked as Endeavour got back up "Okay, consider class in session" he said as he walked up and threw an electrified punch at the hero. The students of Class-1A were cheering for Black Lightning and the two continued to fight, Endeavour managed to grab Black Lightning around the waist and turned up the heat of his flame, which hurt Black Lightning a bit, only to have it returned with a bolt of lightning to the stomach knocking Endeavour back a bit before the fire hero growled

"Oh come on candlestick, just come at me bro!" Black Lightning said as Endeavour charged forward, smirking Black Lightning charged up his fist and rushed in to slug to Endeavour; only for their powers to stop working and Endeavour was hit with a normal fist.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"Eraserhead?" the heroes asked

"Mr Aizawa?" the students said

"Just teaching a lesson" Black Lightning said

"Outside of class?" Aizawa asked

"They weren't the ones being taught. It was this dick" Black Lightning said pointing to Endeavour.

"You were butting into family business" Endeavour said

"Excuse me! But you call a young adolescent girl a hussy, which I'm betting made her feel self-conscious about herself. Not to mention she's your son's girlfriend. But no you basically said that she was just a phase, and that the woman **you** pick will be the one he will spend the rest of his life with. NEWSFLASH! You walking fire-pit!" Black Lightning snapped

"Oh dear, do we have a problem gentlemen?" Nedzu said

"Nedzu, sir!" Black Lightning said

"Shall we continue this civilly in my office over tea?" Nedzu asked

"Yes sir" the two heroes grumbled

"Sparkplug"

"Matchstick" the two heroes insulted each other

* * *

"Man that was intense" Kirishima said

"I know right" Kaminari said

"Who does that guy think he is?" Jirou asked

"Endeavour's thinking that what he had planned is right for Todoroki, even though he doesn't see it that way" Iida said

"You think he would have lighten up a bit after becoming number 1" Kaminari said

"Problem is he became Number one after All-Might sacrificed his powers to defeat that death mask guy" Izuku said

"But in doing so he saved a lot of people" Asui said

"But now Endeavour's number one, which is not a good sign for the future" Jirou said

"Maybe" Izuku said

"What are you thinking about?" Kirishima asked

"Nothing, forget it" Izuku said looking back as he saw Yaoyorozu and Todoroki walking hand in hand slowly walking behind the group. "That's got to be rough"

"No kidding" Kirishima said

"Don't worry they'll get through it" Asui said

"Yeah"

* * *

Once they were back at the dorms Yaoyorozu just collapsed on the nearest lounge in the common room and closed her eyes, she hated hearing that she was worthless and felt it even more, it wasn't her fault and Todoroki tried to calm her down, but it was for nought. She felt the telltale signs of tears fighting to break lose. Suddenly something warm was placed on her lap, looking down she smiled as Eri was currently curled up in her lap softly snoring as she snoozed. Smiling softly Yaoyorozu started to stroke her hair softly and hummed something akin to a lullaby as she herself started to fall asleep, only to be snapped awake by the sound of a digital camera, looking around she spotted Todoroki taking a picture of the two girls, making her smile as he sat down and placed his arm and her and pulled her into a hug making her smile warmer, and just sat there silently comforting her. Unaware that another classmate took a picture before walking away; only to walk back and cover the trio with a soft blanket after adjusting Eris so she was now in between Todoroki and Yaoyorozu. The figure smirked as he walked away.

* * *

The next morning Black Lightning walked into the common room and drew a bugle.

"heh heh heh" he laughed before playing the bugle, which cause him to hear panic as the kids rushed down downstairs in their various pyjamas. Once they were down stairs they saw Black Lightning and growled.

"I'm going back to bed" Ashido said

"Same" Kirishima said

"It's too early" Bakugou snarled

'That's weird Kacchan's up early' Izuku thought

"Too bad, because we're doing an early morning spec train session. So get your PE gear and meet me back down here in leats be generous as say fifteen minutes" Black Lightning said

"Yes sir" the teens groaned as Black Lightning went into the communal kitchen and pulled out a list of how each student took their coffee, and a small mug for Eri as well. Since he looked out and saw a sleeping Eri dead on her feet. He enjoyed the feeling of being a teacher, it was kind of the same feeling he had when he was being a father, stopping his brewing he pulled out a photo and looked at it, on it was him and his two daughter he smiled as he remember the moment it was taken, but he was soon taken out of the memory as young Eri let out an adult yawn and hopped on a stool and rested her head on the teddy bear Yaoyorozu made for her and continued to sleep. Black Lightning laughed as he ruffled her air and went back to brewing the coffee for his tired students.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and that was a thing I've been wanting to do to the walking barbecue. Man he is a dick; but you know I'm going to do something so he can be redeem, maybe just maybe. But I also enjoyed writing the Eri said because she's been through some bad stuff in the manga, but here she has 20 older siblings and can bring some major heartwarming moments.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	5. Chapter 5

"today will be a CTF event" Black Lightning said as he watched his students get caffeinated, he was glad there were enjoying it, even Eri was enjoying her hot chocolate while nicking little sips of coffee given to her by the girls, which she blanched at when it came to Yaoayorozu's cup. "And I will be picking the teams, Now Team Aki will be the following ten students: Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, Uruaka, Midoriya, Kirishima, Ashido, Iida, Satou, Sero Shouji. Team Aoi will be Kaminari, Jirou, Tokoyami, Asui, Ojiro, Hagakure, Bakugo, Mineta, Aoyama and Koda" he said

"Nice pairings sir"

"Finally a chance to destroy you, you damn nerd!" Bakugo said

"Bring it on Kacchan!" Izuku cracked his knuckles

"Good to see some competition out there. But keep it civil out there guys" Black Lightning said "Now shall we?"

* * *

"Okay so you know what to do when it comes to CTF, bring the opposing team's flag back to your area and you score a point, three points for the win"

"And we're doing this is the city training area because?" Jirou asked raising an earjack

"Why not?" Black Lightning said "Besides you need to be comfortable with moving around the city"

"So who's the team captain?" Sero asked raising his hand

'Most likely Bakugou and Midoriya' Todorooki thought

"Miss Yaoyorozu will be Red Captain and Miss Asui will be blue captain"

'That's different!' they all thought

"Now begin the exercise!" Black Lighting said as he walked off.

* * *

"Okay Todoroki, Kirishima and Iida you will be the ones to try and get the blue flag and bring it back to base, Ururaka, you'll be lookout

"Rogers "the four said as they ran off.

"Satou, Sero and Shoji, defend the flag" Yayorozu said

"got it" they said as they departed for where the flag was.

"Everyone else spread out and act as defenders" she shouted

"Yes ma'am" they said as the all ran off. Yaoyorozu looked around and ran off. Thinking fast Yaoyoro created a pole and blocked the attack that came at her. Tokoyami had moved outside of the blue team and was heading for the flag, but thanks to her quick reactions she manage to block the attack and conjure up a flash-bomb which she then threw creating a massive array of light shrinking dark shadow and then attack Tokoyami

"A wise move" he said as he used Dark Shadow to block the pole before counter attacking.

* * *

"There's Mineta" Uraraka said as she looked around

"Great he's up to something" Izuku said

"Yeah but what?" Ururaka said before she noticed something "He's gone"

"What do you mean...duck" Izuku said pulling her down

"Got you now you dumb nerd" Bakugo said

"Kacchan" Izuku said as he reeled back his leg and sent a shockwave through the ground knocking Bakugo to the ground allowing Izuku to run with Ururaka. Looking back Izuku then kicked a bit of rock at his old friend and then bolted.

"Stupid Deku" Bakugo said as he snarled before smiling 'Still he's nothing like that old useless Deku. Especially now he's using his own style' he thought. Suddenly a shiver went down Bakugo's back, turning around he saw nothing there. Frowning he looked behind him to see nothing there. 'What was that?' he mentally asked before running off, unaware that a glowing eye glaring at him before skulking off into the shadows chuckling.

* * *

The fights were happening everywhere. Kirishima and Todoroko quickly got to the blue flag and engaged Koda and Ojiro in defence of the blue flag as Iida raced over and grabbed the flag and bolted, over at the Red flag Hagakure removed her gloves and shoes and snuck up to the flag and grabbed it before running off, only for Cero to take the Flag back, she then gasped as Sero then tied her up and left her to struggle. Then Mineta stuck to the shadows and used his 'grapes' to hold Ashido in place, but she smirked before dissolving the grape and slinging her acid at the pervert

"Time to pound a pervert" she sang happily

"NOOOO!" Mineta said running away while dodging balls of acid thrown by Mina who chased after the short pervert personally. Koda was using birds as scouts to avoid fighting, only to be grabbed by Satou who had just eaten a rather large piece of cake and grappled with the animal communicator. Of course the battle were not short by any means.

* * *

"Okay, I'll go down here" Deku said as he rushed down an alleyway, only stopping to hear a beeping noise, looking around he didn't see anything. He just shrugged it off when a dark green cloud erupted around him, making him choke and splutter,

"Midoriya, are you okay, hey Midoriya?" Iida said finding him

" **Who would like a geek like you anyway huh, useless nerd** " was what Deku heard him said, pushing off of him Deku ran, looking around Iida frown and raced off, hoping to find Black Lightning somewhere. Deku was in trouble, He stopped to tell the rest of his team and asked them to find Deku. Uraraka was nervous and went to look for him, the others as well. Kirishima telling Kaminari via phone what was happening making the exercise stop, even Bakugo was curious as to what happed to Deku

* * *

"Midoriya!" Ashida said spying him

"Hey Izuku!" Kirishima said, it was then he noticed as...terrified Izuku look, almost like he was on the first day of UA, he slowed down and waited with Ashida, and he was confirmed when Deku ran off

"HEY WAIT MIDORIYA!" Ashida shouted running after him

" **There he is** "

" **Hey you bastard** "

" **HE'S GETTING AWAY!** " he kept hearing before running away, Izuku needed to get up higher to avoid them

"Izuku! Hey!" Uraraka said as she spotted him running into a building "It's us your friends" she shouted with tears in her eyes as the others joined them

" **Hey you loser, WE WEREN'T YOUR FRIENDS!** " were what Uraraka's words were to him. The girl he loved

"Stop you damn nerd" Bakugo shouted

" **DIE YOU DAMN NERD!** " were what Bakugo's words were

"They were never my friends, why am I not surprised" Deku said as he was on top of a building, one foot on the ledge, he looked down

"DEKU!" Uraraka shouted as the rest of the class arrived. "STEP BACK!"

" **DEKU, TAKE A STEP!** " Deku heard

"You damn nerd what are you doing?" Bakugo asked making Izuku go wide eyed

" **why don't you take a swan dive and pray you have a quirk in the next life** " Bakugo's words said, just he did. He took a step off

"SERO!" Uraraka said as Sero threw a piece of tape out and caught Deku.

"Kaminari!" Jiro said

"I hear ya!" Kaminari said "Sorry man" he said shocking Deku out cold

"Why...why would he do this?" Uraraka cried as Yaoyorozu comforted her

* * *

"What's going on?" Black Lightning asked

"Deku just went crazy" Bakugo said

"It was like he was afraid" Iida said "He was in an alleyway"

"Did you see anything else, out of the ordinary?" Black Lightning asked

"Just green smoke" Iida said

"Show me, and Todoroki, you come too" Black Lightning said. After a while they were at the place where Iida found Deku, and a lingering green smoke cloud. Black Lightning then growled. "Todoroki!"

"Yes sir?" Todoroki asked

"Incinerate that cloud now!" Black Lighting roared before running back to the class who was back in the main street while Todoroki used his fire powers to burn the cloud. "One of call Recovery Girl and tell her Midoriya's been poisoned and to prep an ER NOW!" he shouted

"Poisoned?" Uraraka asked as an ambulance quickly showed up to take Deku away

"He'll be fine shortly. But for now class dismissed until we reconvene tomorrow morning in the dorm's common room. I think it's time we do something that's been a long time coming"

"Yes sir" Iida said as the class was lead by Momo

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here, and yes I'm going to handle a serious topic and relate it back to Izuku. Not so why it was this fic but who cares that will happen next chapter so this not is just a warning for next week's chapter. After that one we'll get a bit lighter again. Also yes that was Scarecrow and his fear toxin is related to his 'quirk' in this fic.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Pierce walked into the dorm room to see all of Class 1-A in their pyjamas finishing up breakfast, looking at a clock Pierce sighed

"Morning guys" he said getting various mornings and greetings in returns; looking at his class he knew this was right "Okay guys get dressed in some comfortable and casual clothing; things are about to get kind of heavy" he said

"Yes sir" the class said

"Especially you Izuku" Pierce said leaving the room, what he missed was the saddened look on Eri's faced before she looked over to

* * *

"Okay, now the exercise yesterday was not exactly the best" Pierce as Toshinori walked in

"What happened?" Iida asked

"That substance you encountered yesterday was a compound we call Fear Toxin, it makes a person see their worst fears; it is something none of you would experience at a later date. Now Midoriya, I take it you saw your friends abandoning you, insulting you and trying to get you to kill yourself"

"Yes" izuku said barely a whisper making Uraraka grip his hand tight.

"You're scared of being alone aren't you?" Pierce asked

"Yes" Izuku said tears pooling in his eyes

"Young Midoriya?" Toshinori said

"No way" Kirishima said

"Deku" Uraraka said

"Izuku" Tsuyu said

"Why?" Tokoyami asked

"What happened in the past to make you like this man?" Kirishima asked

* * *

"Okay, I'll tell you. I was born quirkless" Izuku admitted

"But you have a quirk" Iida said

"It was a rare case of me being a late bloomer" Izuku said "Anyway like I said I was born without a quirk, and of course being quirkless while not being a bad thing is not exactly the best thing to be in this day and age"

"No" Yaoyorozu gasped

"Deku?" Uraraka asked

"Like I said Deku was a name I was given meaning useless and nothing. Basically I was bullied by those who had better quirks. And with that bullying came little to no friends. In fact the first time I had good friends was coming here" Izuku admitted

"Midoriya" Todoroki said

"So I continued through life with my head down most of the time and looking over my shoulder should someone actually try and attack me. There were a few who tried to stop the bullying but it was only a few and then it was because they didn't want the bullies to be in trouble. Even the teachers picked on me"

"Those bastards" Pierce said

"Heck the worse of it was I was basically told to jump" Izuku said

"Who would do that?" Kaminari asked as Uraraka hugged Izuku tightly while crying thinking how could someone do that to such a gentle and kindhearted person.

"And you know what...I considered it" Izuku said before crying "I really did think that I would be better off dead and no longer here" he said "but...but...but"

"We met, that's what saved you wasn't it Midoriya?" Toshinori asked

"Yeah" Izuku said.

* * *

Most of the class were shocked and disgusted, but one person was more in shock than anything. Kirishima picked up on this and grabbed Bakugo by the shirt collar and slammed into a wall

"You bastard!" he growled looking up as his hands hardened "It was you. So tell us how much of that shit Midoriya said was you.

"I'm saying anything" Bakugo snarled

"TELL US, NOW KATSUKI!" Kirishima roared

"DON'T PRETEND TO GIVE A CRAP, HE'S A USELESS BUG. So what **I** did all of that; who cares. Nerd needs to learn his place" Bakugo said

"You son of a bitch, no your lower. You bullied your childhood friend and then told him to kill himself, what kind of a fucking hero are you man? heck you should have been blacklisted!"

"Well I'm not" Bakugo said "What are you going to do about it?"

"This" Kirishima said starting to attack Bakugo with his hardened fist. Bakugo tried to fight back but

* * *

"ENOUGH!" Pierce shouted as Kirishima got off of him. "You might be right, but Bakugo in a way is right"

"WHAT!" Yaoyorozu, Uraraka and Kirishima shouted

"Since that was all done before UA he cannot be academically disciplined. But that does not mean he's not facing punishment; he will still receive familiarly discipiline.

"You wouldn't" Bakugo said

"Too late; I already did and you know what she already knew. But I think you punish yourself enough as it is, don't you?" Pierce asked

"Kacchan?" Dekua asked

"Alright, alright I've felt guilty over that last comment alright; especially since you saved my ass" Bakugou said

"It was nothing. Anyone would have done it" Izuku said

"That's not the point" Bakugo said "The point is I've acted like a smug bastard and treated you like shit man"

"Part of the territory" Izuku said

'Especially since we both know your/my quirk's secret' the pair both though before fist bumping.

"Good. Now that things have been sort of repaired. Yes sort of; we're undecided if we've forgiven you yet Explosion Boy" Ashida said "Now Izuku stand up"

"What for?" Izuku asked as he stood up before all of the girls and some of the guys just dog piled on top of the boy

"Cuddle party" Ashida said laughing

"Thanks guys" Izuku laughed

* * *

"Izuku?" Uraraka asked after all the others left

"What is it Ochako?" he asked

"You know, you could have talked to us at anytime right? Me, Iida, Todoroki, Kirishima, Momo even Mr Aizawa and All-Might would give you time to listen to you" she said "And before you say anything: You won't be burdening us, it's not just yours to deal with. And no matter what nothing, absolutely **nothing** will make us stop being friends with you. Me even more sure"

"Why?" Izuku asked

"Because I love you" Ochako said embracing him before he kissed her

"Izuku?" a voice asked making the loving couple break the kiss to see Inko Midoriya standing there

"Mum?" Izuku asked as he hugged her

"All-Might called me, said you were having a bad time. Is this true?"

"Yeah, just faced some bad flashback to my younger years, but I'm over it now" Izuku said

"I'm just glad, you have some good friends who have your back" Inko smiled "And who's this young lady?" she asked a knowing smile on her face

"I'm" Uraraka started

"This is my girlfriend; Ochako Uraraka" Izuku said

"Oh" Inko started to tear up "MY BABY'S ALL GROWN UP!"

"MUM!" Izuku shouted out before he heard snickering, looking up he saw Mineta, Kirishima, Kaminari, Shouji and Sero snickering.

"Hello Mrs Midoriya, I'm Shouto Todoroki and I just want to say, your son has helped me through some hard times" Todoroki said

"Hey Mrs M" Kirishima said "Your son has helped everyone out" he said ruffling Izuku's hair. Inko then smiled as the small group of students complimented her son

"Thank you" she said bowing making everyone confused, "Thank you for being friends with my son"

"Mum" Izuku sighed.

* * *

Bakugo walked away not wanting to face Inko for his part in bullying Izuku

"Oh no you don't!" Inko said as Bakugo was pulled back by her quirk

"Ow, ow, ow, ow ow" he muttered

"Don't think I don't know what you've been up too while in school. Mitsuki and I know very well what happened" Inko growled

"Yes ma'am" Bakugo said as he's ear was let go "Sorry ma'am" Bakugo said "Sorry Izuku"

"No problme Katsuki" Izuku said

"Good, now that's fixed" Inko said sighing

"Time to change into uniform, it's time for PE!" Pierce gleefully said

"Oh man" Kirishima said

"Way to ruin the moment sir" Ashida said

"Don't care" Pierce said as teh other students left to get changed, Izuku stayed behind and just hugged his mother

"I love you mum"

"I love you too Izuku, never change"

"I won't" Izuku said giving her a final hug before leaving to get ready for PE.

"Miss" Toshinori said "I'll escort you out"

"Oh thank All-Might" Inko laughed "Do you think we can get a cup of coffee and have a teacher-parent interview?" she asked

"I don't see why not" Toshinori said.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and that was the chapter I warned about last week, now I know this might trigger some people namely those who have been bullied, including me during my school years but I got through it, now I know this feels rushed especially with the Bakugo stuff. But how do you write something like that huh? Well I hope you enjoy it**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	7. Chapter 7

Yaoyorozu was the first one up that morning, this wasn't weird in itself as half the morning she's up first and the other half she's up last. But this was one of her early morning so she went over and grabbed a glass and poured herself a glass of milk

"Morning" Bakugo grumbled as he just walked down and grabbed an orange before walking off, most likely to do some free running and training in the parklands. Yaoyorozu just shook her head before grabbing breakfast and a book, in the way to do so she pasted by a pin board, which was usually empty but was now filled with photos of the group doing random thing, only one of them made her freeze and blush. There in full colour was a photo of her, Todoroki and Eri all asleep and bundled up together,

"How did, when did, who did?" she asked before giving out an embarrassing scream

"MOMO!" Todoroki asked running down

"What's up?" Jiro asked

"Who did that?" Yaoyorozu said pointing at the wall

"Oh, Kacchan's been at it again" Izuku said walking in with Uraraka

"What do you mean?" Todoroki asked

"Kacchan's always been a bit of a photographer" Izuku said

"Really?" Yaoyorozu asked "And this style was?"

"One of his favourites was capturing this sorts of moments of fun and heartwarming" Izuku said

* * *

Bakugo was in the park practicing his combat skills and parkour trying to get a decent mix of the pair when he stopped and looked around. He didn't know why he stopped but he soon did when he heard a scream, his hero mode kicked in and he rushed off. Once he got to the source of the scream, he saw it was a girl who he used to go to middle school with. He growled and walked up to them, the bullies and the girl looked at him

"What do you want?" one of them asked as he held up his reptilian hand

"What are you assholes doing?" Bakugou asked

"She messed with us, so we're going to have her repay us"

"Let go of her" Bakugo said

"Or what?" Lizard hand asked

"This!" Bakugo said grabbing the punks and activated his quirk sending them back before the girl used her quirk to spin some leaves fast throwing them with the wind

"LEAF BLADES!" she shouted as he chocolate brown hair waved in the breeze she was causing. Bakugo was so caught up he didn't notice the girl grabbing his hand and running off, Bakugo snapped out of it when he saw a hero show up to deal with the punks.

"Thanks" he said

"No problem Katsuki" the girl said

"You know me?" Bakugo asked

"Sure do, it's me Lita...Lita Izumi" Lita said

"Weren't you at our middle school?" Bakugo asked

"Yep sure did. So catch you later" Lita said winking before walking away

"Whatever" Bakugo said unaware of the plant slipping something into his boot.

* * *

Once Bakugo got into class after his training which was cut short he finally noticed something in his boot and took it off

"Geez Bakugo you could have least changed into uniform" Ashido said as she and the rest of the girls walked in

"I was late" Bakugo snapped

"Well then, you have my permission to change into uniform, and maybe a quick shower okay?" Pierce said as he suddenly showed up. Bakugo grumbled before heading off

"Thanks sensei" Ashido said walking back to her desk and sat down

"No problem, we still have about ten minutes before class anyway" Pierce said as he checked some homework. But soon it was time for the actual class to start and that meant everyone was there and Pierce was going on with some upkeep. But Bakugo's attention was elsewhere, namely his boot. Looking around he saw a bit of white tucked in his laces. Pulling it out he saw it was a small piece of paper with a series of numbers

"Hey, you dumb nerd" Bakugo said "Izuku!"

"What's up Katsuki?" Izuku asked

"What is this?" the explosive quirk user said passing the note to Izuku, who just smirked

"Midoriya, Bakugo what's going on there?" Pierce asked

"I'm just showing Izuku some numbers I found on a note in my boot" Bakugo said

"Midoriya?" Pierce asked curiously

"It's a phone number sir, also permission to say something"

"Go head" the teacher said

"Katsuki's got a girlfriend, Katsuki's got a girlfriend, Katsuki's got a girlfriend, Katsuki's got a girlfriend" he taunted

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"He said and I quote: ' Katsuki's got a girlfriend!'" Kirishima said

"But seriously what girl would want Bakugo?" Mineta asked

"There was one girl that had a secret crush on him during our middle school days" Izuku said

"Wait what?" the class asked

"Yeah, something Izumi"

"Lita Izumi?" Bakugo asked

"That's he; how come?" Izuku replied

"Guys, lessons now gossip later okay?" Pierce asked

"Yes sir" the guys said

* * *

After school the class was heading back to the dorms

"So you going to call her?" Ashido asked

"Mina, leave the dude alone" Kirishima said smiling

"Oh come on, it's the first time he's probably has gotten a phone number" Ashido said

"So what?" Bakugo asked

"Itys a big moment, love at first sight, Your Soul Mate is just a phone call away

"Yeah right" Bakugo said

* * *

"Yeah right he repeated as he flopped down on a couch and looked up to see a pair of big innocent green eyes "Hey Eri" he said to which she waved back "so what do you think I should do, any ideas?" he asked as Eri shook her head. "You sure?" Bakugo asked as he got a nod before a shake, then a nod and finally a shrug, Bakugo felt annoyed but the Eri yawn climbed up onto the couch and curled up next to the explosive boy. Shrugging the boy just smiled as he looked at teh number again and reached for the phone "Kid, I'm sure you got the wrong quirk" he smiled as he quickly dialled the number, over in the other common room Ashido and Jiro listened in with the others joining them, Izuku smiled softly knowing taht the conversation was well waited for and well earnt.

"So hey"

"Hey, you found my little message huh?" Lita said

"Yeah I did" Bakugo said

'So cute" Ashido squeed

'Mina hush" Yaoyorozu said they continued to listen in, but what shocked them the most was near the end of teh call.

"So I'll pick you up on Friday huh?"

"Sure sounds good" Lita smiled

"Okay see ya" Bakugo said

"Bye-Bye" Lita said hanging up making the others turn off the speaker phone and go back to their homework. Shortly after awhile Bakugo walked in

"So you were listening?" Bakugo asked

"To what?" Jiro asked

"The call I was just making" he said

"Oh that call huh?" Ashido said

"I heard you guys whispering and the movement of the carpet" Bakugo revealed snarling

"Busted" Kaminari said

"Next time that happens; I'm teaching Eri some pretty, pretty words" Bakugo said

"Like what?" Jiro asked

"Oh how about asshole, prick, bastard, dumbass, bitch, w-"Bakugo listed

"Okay, okay we won't do it again" Ashido panicked

"Good Pinky" Bakugo smirked "Oh and that include you Izuku"

"What did I do?" Izuku asked panicked

"Nevermind man" Bakugo said

* * *

"So that is where them heroes be keeping Little Miss Target huh?" a villain asked

"Yes it is" a deeper sounding voice said

"So when do we go in and get her?"

"Tonight, when the sun has fully entered its slumber and the moon begins its vigil in the night sky full of joyous stars" the deeper voice said

"Were you a poetry major or something?" the first voice asked

"Shut up Feedback" Deep voice said  
"Just saying bro" Feedback said

"But there is one problem I foresee with this plan" the deep voice said

"And that is?" Feedback said

"The Dragonbreath Hero Flameblade!" Deep voice said

"What he's back?" Feedback asked

"Yes, but he may be too late to stop us" Deep Voice said

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and I hope you enjoyed that little chapter about Bakugo getting and OC ship and his small interactions with Eri since I don't think I've seen that in any of the Eri family fanfics I've read, and I alos just learnt that Overhaul (her father) is considered to be one of the worst dads in all of anime, right up there with Shou Tucker from FMA, yeah that bad.**

 **Oh and speaking about dads I plan to bring in Midoriya's dad and also Gran Torino and Dad All might in future chapters of this fic plus some heartwarming moment between them and Eri. Also yes Endic- I mean Endeavour will be back for something else**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	8. Chapter 8

It was just after sunset and the lights were turning on. But also was the movement of a group of villains who were after Eri. In the lead was a man wearing black armour with curved blades on the helm and spikes on the arms and shoulders.

"So boss, why do you want this little girl?" Feedback, a quirk user who dressed like a hip-hop star wannabe said

"Because she has a very unique quirk that would benefit us, but I know this is a domicile of a class of young students. So I will try and be civil with them first"

"What about Eraserhead, Present Mic, Midnight, Cementos; Black Lightning?" Feedback asked

"They won't know anything" the leader said as he strode towards the 1-A dorms.

* * *

"Eri, come on bedtime" Yaoyorozu said

"Awe, just five more minutes?" Eri asked

"You've had an extra five" Iida said

"Okay" Eri said as she walked over to the class' vice president and got picked up just as the lights went out

"What the?" Iida asked as the rest of the class raced in, Eri whimpered in Yaoyorozu's arms. She felt a discomfort of the darkness thanks to Overhaul

"Good evening children" the deep voice said

"Oh great who let Sauron in here?" Kirishima asked

"I am Onikage, the Lord of Shadows and Darkness" he bowed

"Nice to meet you, what do you want?"

"The child who is quaking in the arms of that girl" Onikage said pointing to Eri

"You're not getting her" Yaoyorozu said hugging Eri tighter as the class took a battle stance

"what she said" Todoroki growled showing both ice and flame. Izuku was frowning, Kirishima hardened his fist and Kaminari was sparking his electricity

"Like you could stop me, you are all students while I am a villain, one that has dispatched countless heroes. Some might even say I'm the boogeyman" Onikage laughed as he left "but I will be lenient and give you ten minutes to get ready"

"get ready for a fight" Iida said making everyone race off to grab their costumes

* * *

Black Lightning was pulling on his left gauntlet when he ran into his class

"Evening team, what are you doing around here?" Black Lightning asked

"We've got a paper on costume design, so we thought we might have a discussion and then write on the positive and negatives of design" Ashido said

"Oh okay" Black Lightning said

"What about you?" Yaoyorozu asked

"A group of us are heading out since we've got an alarm of a high villain count downtown so I'm joining them there to help out" he said

"Okay" Yaoyorozu said

"Lock up when you're done" Black Lightning said tossing the building keys to Iida before disarming the alarm. "And remember to hit the alarm and lights on the way out okay?"

"Yes sir" they said

* * *

"Is everyone geared up?" Izuku asked "And remember we're going to be using our codenames"

"You got it Deku" Red Riot said

"We're all good over here" Pinky said

"Eri's been secured" Creaty said

"It's too quite outside" Bakugou said

"Yeah he's right" Tenya said

"So what should we do?" Deku asked

"Simple, we wait" Tenya said before the lights suddenly went out. Eri huddled with Creaty and Pinky. Chargebolt used his gear to try and get a signal but failed

"Jamming quirk?" Deku asked

"Jamming quirk" Chargebolt said

"This just got tougher" Earphone Jack said

"No kidding" Uravity said

"Well, we should not cower, but go out and fight them head on" Deku said pulling on his mouth guard like mask and adjusted his gloves before walking out the door with his classmates behind him to see a group of seven villains including Onikage. Creaty made sure that Eri was safe and kissed her forehead the way a mother would before joining her classmates outside,

* * *

"Such foolish children, you have come to you doom, I would have let you survive this encounter, but now the night will echo with your dying breath" Onikage

"Dark dude" Feedback said

"Shut up and attack" Onikage said

"Ya'll heard the boss" Feedback said as the other four.

"Here they come" Todoroki said

"Thorw up a wall" Deku said

"YOu got it" Todoroki said slamming his right fist into the ground making a massive wall of ice appear and separate them from Onikage's group

"You think that will stop us?" Onikage asked "Minotaur"

"Yes milord?" a minotaur said

"Destroy that wall" Onikage said

"You got it" Minotaur said as he charged at the massive ice wall

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Deku shouted as the wall shattered into large shard

"Sugarman, push him back" Tenya said

"You got it" Sugarman said eating some cake to increase his strength and grabbed Minotaur's horns. The boosted strenght Sugarman got from the cake was able to match up with the bull like villain. Earphone Jack attached one of her jack into a speaker and aimed it at Minotaur and fired out a massive sonic blast. Only for Feedback to hold his left hand

"What?" Earphone Jack asked

"I'm Feedback, I'm able to absorb sound and electricity and while feed it back to the source!" he said as he blasted Earphone Jack with her own soundwaves before getting in close and aiming at her heart, which cause her to scream

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Invisible Girl screamed as she punched Feedback in the jaw

* * *

"I don't think so little ghost, Void" Onikage said

"Yes sir" a creepy voice said as he fired a violet and black burst of energy at Invisible girl making him laugh

"Whya are you laughing?" Pinky asked

"Oh I have a delicious little quirk: Null and Void: I can make a quirk 'sick' as it was and disable it. Now since I received a boost from those quirk enhancers I can seriously damage a quirk" Void laughed

"Damage a quirk?" Pinky asked as she saw a young girl with long dark brown hair going to the middle of her back. Looking at Pink the girl's purple eyes welled up with tears "Tooru?" she asked as she raced over to her and tried to get her inside. Only for Feedback to hit her and the back before Sugarman was thrown at the two girls by Minotaur

"AP SHOT!" Bakugo said using his special move to fire a concentrated burst at Minotaur

"Freezerburn tornado" Todoroki said as he created blades of ice and fire and spun around heavily damaging Void. Soon they were stopped as a blob of mud was thrown at them making it hard to move

"Nice shot Mudball" Onikage said as he strode forward to the dorms

"NO!" Creaty said as she was battle a woman who could use paper.

"Origami, stop her" Onikage said not even looking back,

"Yes milord" Origami said as she threw several paper shurkien at Creaty.

"DEKU!" Uravity said as Mudball smack her, Red Riot, Tsukuyomi, Froppy, Grape Juice, Tentcole, Tenya and Tail man clumped together. "STOP HIM!" she shouted

"Where do you think you're going" Mudball said as he flung some mud at Deku

"MIDORIYA!" Teyna shouted

* * *

"This battle was way too easy" Black Lightning said as he shocked the last of the thugs they were goiung up against

"I agree" Midnight said

"It was like" Present Mic said

"It was a diversion" Black Lightning said turning to the other heroes "Did any of you give the kids homework on costume design?" he asked to which they all shook their heads.

"Why?" Eraserhead asked

"I passed them going to grab the3ir costumes. They were gearing up for a fight at the dorms!" Black Lightning realised

"A fight these punks took us away from!" Midnight said

"Grab any heroes you can find and bring them back to the dorms ASAP!" Black Lightning said racing off

"Well do" Present Mic said as the heroes ran off

"I'm coming guys" Black Lightning said

* * *

Deku was the last one standing and he was panicking as Onikage was getting closer to the dorms and Eri, everyone was taken down by a villain. Tooru's quirk had been damaged thanks to Void who was taken down by Todoroki. Creaty was dealing with a woman in a skimpy shrine maiden costume, he was unable to do anything because he was frozen solid

'I'm sorry' he thought as he felt quirkless and that meant useless as he's friends were defeated and he couldn't do anything "I'm sorry!" he shouted

"Good, you realise that fear is nothing that you can currently cnquer" Onikage said as he paused to look back "Mudball finish him"

"With pleasure sir" Mudball said. Deku just stood there while he's friends were trying to encourage him.

"Sorry guys" he said as a tear fell to the ground.

* * *

Suddenly a ball of flames blocked Onikage making him step back in shock and anger

"WHAT!" he snarled before realising "YOU!" he said as a man with a black and orange outfit based on samurai with combat boots and a dragon like mask showed up

"You were expecting someone else?" he asked before freeing those trapped in the mud by baking it until it was brittle enough for them to break it apart and stand up. Uravity running over and hugging Deku, he felt relief

"Who is that?" she asked

"I believe it" Deku said tearing up still

"Deku?" Uravity asked

"The Dragonbreath hero: Flameblade!" Onikage said sneering

"You were expecting something else" Flameblade laughed as he drew his twin katana "So let's dance" he said running forward

"BRING IT!" Onikage shouted.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and we're introduced to my version of Izuku's father: A hero called Flameblade! now why did end it where I did. 1) drama 2) it was over the normal length 3) why not? So hopefully you guys liked this chapter and stay tuned for the second chapter next week which will be a battle chapter**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	9. Chapter 9

"The Dragonbreath hero: Flameblade!" Onikage said sneering

"You were expecting something else" Flameblade laughed as he drew his twin katana "So let's dance" he said running forward

"BRING IT!" Onikage shouted. Onikage shot out a blast of shadow energy which Flameblade side stepped and twirled one of his blade and cut through the blast and rushed up to Onikage and fired a heat blast before jump kicking him, landing skidding back and glared at the villain before Void set off a blast at Flameblade

"WATCH OUT!" Ashido said. Flameblade seemed to smile as exhaled flames at the energy blast, Void seemed to panic before attempting to scuttle away

"Where are you going?" Feedback asked

"Away from him!" Void said before a ball of flames struck Void sending him into mudball

"Hey, get out of there" Mudball shout reaching for the Quirk Damager

"Seems like this piece of pottery needs some time in the kiln" Flameblade said before grabbing a small device and clipped it onto his mask "MAGNESIUM MAGNUM" he shout making a bright white beam of burning magnesium which solidified Mudball trapping the two villains, before Flameblade bashed Mudball around making him fall aprt into chunks and trapping Void. Chuckling he saw Feedback

"What you got?" Feedback asked

"Style" Flameblade said

"Meaning?" Feedback shouted

"Simple, you look like something the 80's hip hop-rapper scene rejected" Flameblade smirked

"At least I'm not out a samurai drama" Feedback said shooting a sound blast at the dragonbreath hero. Only Flameblade shrugged and slugged him in the face before blasting him with his heat breath.

* * *

Origami kicked Creaty into Flameblade, who quickly turned around and caught her

"Are you okay?" Flameblade asked

"Not really, we faced villains before, but nothing like this" Creaty panicked

"Easy, take them inside and wait for me there" Flameblade said

"You got it, CLASS 1-A FALLBACK! FALLBACK!" she shouted making everyone retreat. Deku raced past Flameblade and stopped before turning back to see the last one standing was Onikage. Uravity saw this an just stood

"Deku?" she asked

"Ochako, take cover" Deku said

"But what about you?" she asked before feeling him kiss her cheek.

"I'll be fine" Deku said before he walked over and stood next to Flameblade "Let's do this"  
"Very well" Flameblade said as he twirled his swords before opening a latch on the end of his sword and exhaling into them igniting both sword

"Bring on who you like, all it will do is bring about your downfall into shadows" Onikage said

"We'll see" Flameblade said as he and Deku rushed in

* * *

"FULL COWL ACTIVATED!" Deku said as green lightning sparked around his body and leapt into the air. Flameblade exhaled flame making Onikage flinch before Deku performed and Axe-Kick on his back cracking his armorur making Onikage turn to Deku before he felt heat on his back as Flameblade was breathing flames. Snarling Onikage summoned a ball of shadows and shot it at Flameblade. Deku saw this and quickly ran up and did a spin kick knocking Onikage's aim off a bit allowing Flameblad to slash of his shoulder

"Interesting style for All-Might's successor" Flameblade said smirking

"Shoot Style" Deku said as he ran up and leapt in the air, Onikage looked up only to hear

"GOAL BUSTER!" Deku said before booting Onikage in the head making the villain stumble

"VOLCANIC VICTORY!" Flameblade said as he shot out several fireballs in an arc which impacted on Onikage.

"I WILL HAVE THAT GIRL!" Onikage said "MORDOR MURDERER!" Onikage said blasting out a beam of pure shadow energy

"Get behind me" Flameblade said as he inhaled deeply and looked at his foe "DRAGON'S NOVA!" hbe shouted as a massive flame ejected from his mouth and pushed the shadow energy into a stand still. Deku frown and ran at Onikage, skidding to the side and charged up a punch

"SMASH!" Deku shouted uppercutting Onikage making him fly into the sky and crash making his armour shatter. Flameblad exhaled more flames burning the unarmoured parts of Onikage

* * *

"Don't think you've beaten me" Onikage said as he and his group stood up clasping his sides

"Where I'm standing we win" Flameblade said

"Wait we?" Feedback asked before realising what he meant as the bushes rustled revealing the pro heroes they managed to get rid of "Oh crap"

"Thanks for calling in listener, but we don't have your request" Present Mic said

"What?" Feedback question before holding his hands up. Present Mic just smirked and lowered his mouth into the speakers and breathed in before unleashing a YEAH! very loudly. Smirking Feedback rose his hand to absorb it, only to be hit with the full force. "WHAT!" he shouted seeing Eraserhead glaring at him

"Hey dickbag" Earphone Jack said as she sonically blasted him in the head.

* * *

Mudball had finally returned to normal when the ground opened up and swallowed him, looking to his right Mudball saw Cementos was there

"Did you think you could all go after our students and win?" Cementos said

"We did you block of concrete" Void said as his mask opened up, which allowed a blast of electricity to flow in shocking him.

"Funny we didn't think you would" Black Lightning said as he shot off some more jolts of power at the Quirk damager. Origami created two paper shuriken and threw them at the two heroes. Only for them to be burnt by Flameblade who was glaring at her. Turning around Black Lightning blasted her as well

"Good to see you out of retirement" Flameblade said

"And I'm glad I just found your ass" Black Lightning said as Onikage was getting away

"I don't think so" Deku said jumping over to where he was as Flameblade shot out a blast of fire. Using the full cowl Deku gathered up the flames into a ball around his fist "DRAGON FURY **SMASH**!" he shouted as he punched Onikage making the flames spiral around him before dying out

"I will not forget this" he wheezed out

"Take a nap big boy" Midnight said using her quirk to put the darkness villain to sleep, "Recovery Girl will heal your ass. But then it's off to Fisk Island" she said

* * *

"Is it over?" Uraraka asked

"Yes it is" Black Lightning said as the students approached. Tooru was now dressed in her uniform

"Miss Hagakura, is that you?" Midnight asked

"Yes ma'am" Toru said before she started to cry before Midnight hugged her and soothed her.

"How do we repair it?" Ojiro asked walking over to the captured Void

"You can't nothing can fix what I've done to her quirk" Void laughed to which Ojiro knocked him out before returning to his girlfriend and kissed her while holding

"There may be a way" Black Lightning said looking at Heatblade

"You're talking about Star Phoenix aren't you?" Flameblade asked

"I am" Black Lightning said before helping escorting them away. Flameblade sighed and looked over at Deku and Uraraka

* * *

They were just holding hand and placed their foreheads against each other

"I was so worried" Uraraka said

"I know I'm sorry" Izuku said just enjoying her presence

"excuse me" Flameblade making the two partners look up at him "I'm sorry to interrupt but" he said before Izuku strongly hugged him "I've missed you as well Izuku"

"Sorry dad" Deku said

"DAD!" uraraka shouted

"Why?" Flameblade asked

"I froze, even though I've faced off many villains before this time I froze up" Izuku said

"Its fine, I still freeze up to this day" Flameblade said ruffling Izuku's hair "Now who is this charming young lady?" he asked

"I'm Ochako Uraraka sir, I'm Izuku's girlfriend" Urarka said smiling proudly

"It is nice to meet you" Flameblade smiled

* * *

"So you needed your costumes for an essay huh?" Black Lightning asked

"Um" Ashido said "Yes?"

"And you didn't need them because you were going to get in a fight with a group of villains" Black Lightning said

"They were going to take the squirt" Bakugo said

"Oh okay then" Black Lightning said

"Really?" Ashido said

"Yeah, and because it was in defence of Eri you'll only need to do a 2,000 word essay on costume design, due after the weekend" Black Lightning said

"Oh man, no way, come on, seriously?" the class asked

"I can always make it due before the weekend" Black Lightning said

"Yes sir" they groaned

"Hey dad?" Izuku asked

"Yeah?" Flameblade asked

"Are you staying awhile?" Izuku replied

"Yes I will" Flameblade said "I think I will" he said smiling as he looked up at the stars

* * *

 **G'day guys** **Grizz here and wasn't that nice Deku's dad here to stay for awhile. But I hoped that fight was pretty cool, I basically wrote most of this chapter after posting last week's chapter and so yeah. Hey wait what's happening there?**

* * *

Onikage was being transported to the triple maximum security prison for super villain, but not the same one as One of all. Underneath the mask that he was force to wear he was smiling

"Why are you smiling?" the guard asked

"This!" Onikage said as the truck exploded and was torn apart by something. Getting out of the truck Shiguraki approached and touched the hand cuff.

"You didn't get the girl"

"No, but I have a new plan. One that not even the heroes will foil easily" Onikage said rubbing his wrist

"Very well, do it" Shiguraki said as he disappeared

"And now we pay Mrs Todoroki a little visit. Come Scarecrow you have patients to see" Onikage said

* * *

 **Oh crap! he's lose!**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	10. Chapter 10

Izuku had jus woken up and traversed downstairs, knowing that Momo and Bakugou would be up

"Good morning Izuku, did you sleep well?" Flameblade asked as he was in the kitchen cooking breakfast

"Um...yeah I did" Izuku said

"Excellent, excellent in deed. Now it's just two of us, your classmates went out to get some exercise and training. Good to see Katsuki again. I just have one to ask

"And what's that?" Izuku asked

"Please, don't make me a grandfather too soon okay?" Flameblade asked making Izuku mentally blue screen

"What?" Izuku asked

"I mean now she is an attractive girl and you are of that age" Flameblade said

"I'm not hearing this" Izuku said

"And you will have certain...urges. Now you may act upon those urges if you wish, but just do it safely" Flameblade said

"Seriously not hearing this" Izuku moaned

"Are you really the one he should be taking life lessons from Hisashi?" Toshinori asked walking in and taking a seat

"Of course I am, I'm his father" Flameblade said

"Not what I meant old friend" the once great hero said

"Then what did you mean?" Flameblade asked

"What do you think I mean, I'm talking about Inko and you" Toshinori said

"La la la la la, not listening" Izuku said bolting making the two pros laugh.

* * *

Meanwhile at a certain hospital a tall lanky doctor with greasy slicked back hair and beady green eyes walked towards a room. A nurse was alongside him

"How long has she been here?" the doctor asked

"Ten years, her husband had her committed. Apparently she attacked her child with scalding water" the nurse said "Rumours are her psychotic break was due to her own husband abusing her"

"I see, well that is a terrible shame" the doctor said as he entered the room. "Hello Mrs Todoroki, I'm Doctor Jonathon Crane"

"Hello doctor" Mrs Todoroki said

"I've heard you've been here for awhile and I will review you situation and hopefully we'll get you out of here shortly. Now shall we talk about how you ended up in here" Crane said

"Okay" she said as she started to talk about the situation and how she was in here. He nodded and wrote everything done before slightly smirking. Once the session was done Crane left and bowed before pulling out his phone

"Speak" Onikage said

"We may not be able to use her to get to Endeavour, but we can use her to get the girl again" Crane said

"Excellent. Do it" Onikage said making Crane smirked darkly.

* * *

Back at UA Pierce was going through the essays when he's phone rang

"Jefferson Pierce" he said "What, when?" he asked as the other voice told him these things "Shit this is bad. Okay yes thank you" he said hanging up

"Something wrong?" Present Mic asked

"Onikage escaped, and no one knows where he is" Pierce said

"Not good" Present Mic said

"Meaning Eri's still not safe" Pierce said

"I know what you're going to do and you're right in what you're going to do" Present Mic said

"Good" Pierce said

"Now what are you going to do?" Nedzu asked walking in

* * *

"Todoroki, here" Todoroki said

"Mr Todoroki my name is Sayuri and I'm a nurse here at the hospital your mother is at": Sayuri said

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I have a quirk that allows me to see the upcoming future and I saw the hospital will be attacked in two hours; their target is your mother" Sayuri said

"What do you mean?" Todoroki feared

"A new doctor called Doctor Crane is now seeing your mother, but he has something planned for her" Sayuri said

"What for?" Todoroki asked panicking, it was at this point Izuku and Tenya walked in

"I'm not sure, but I do not like what he has planned" Sayuri said

"Thank you" Todoroki said

"What's wrong?" Iida asked

"My mother is being targetted by someone, so I want to get her out of there tonight" Todoroki said

"Where will we take her?" Iida asked

"Well I was hoping here, I mean we still have a few empty rooms" Todoroki said

"Not a bad idea Todoroki, not a bad idea, so you three suit up and mount up, we leave tonight" Black Lightning said making the three jump

"DON'T DO THAT!" Izuku shouted

"Sorry about that" Black Lightning said "Anyway Todoroki did the nurse give you a name?"

"A Dr Crane" Todoroki said

"Crane, impossible. That means we haven't got a moment to lose!" Black Lightning shouted as the teens rushed to get ready for a fight. 'We have to hurry'

* * *

"I'm sorry for the late session Mrs Todoroki, but it is imperative that we perform this session" Crane said

"Okay, come in doctor" she said as Sayuri watched nearby worried

"So what is tonight's session?" Mrs Todoroki asked

"Oh a fear test" Crane said

"What do you mean?" she asked before a sickly green gas flowed into view before she saw that Crane had transformed into a 7ft tall skin covered skeleton wearing a torn set of pants and a tank top with holes in it, a mask made out of a grain sack with a bird like skull over top, around his arms were ropes and strips of leather as well as crow feathers, a noose was also around his neck, chains were wrapped around his shins and ankles and in his hands was a rusted butcher's hook on a chain "What are you?" she panicked.

"Oh have no fear my darling, I am simply the scarecrow here to cure you of all fear, but making you live in it for the rest of your shortening life" Scarecrow said "So tell me dear, what is your greatest fears?" he asked as a black and white version of Endeavour stood in front of her with blood red flames and in his hands was the corpse of her son

"NOO!" she screamed as the fear Endeavour laughed evilly.

"That's it my dear" Scarecrow said

* * *

"Come on" Black Lightning said running as they heard the scream

"MUM!" Todoroki shouted as they entered the hospital to see that is was darkened and feeling abandoned

"Where is everyone?" Tenya asked looking around, Black Lightning also noticed this as well.

"Over here" Deku said as he found some orderlies.

"They're petrified with...fear" Tenya said

"Stay here" Black Lightning said before a music box started to play

"Girls and boys of every age, wouldn't like to see something strange?" a voice started to sing "Come with us and you will see, tHiS iS HaLlOwEeN" it sang

"what is that?" Izuku said as figure appeared out of the green smoke on the floor

"Scarecrow!" Black Lightning said

"Ah, Jefferson Pierce, what an unexpected turn of events, I never that you would be here in Tokyo of all places" Scarecrow said as he was in full view now

"Shit" Black Lightning said as he watched as Scarecrow wandered over to him.

"So tell me, are you afriad of the dark?" Scarecrow asked as he threw the meat hook

* * *

"RUN!" Tenya said

"No, let Black Lightning handle Scarecrow, we'll get my mother out of here and back to UA" Todoroki said as he created swords of ice and slashed at Scarecrow who jumped back and swung his chain around before throwing it

"DUCK!" Black Lightning said as the three ducked just in time to have the hook miss, which Black Lightning lit it up with lightning making the fear quirk user drop it before running in with his long arm fly out behind him, stopping with a wide swing, which was avoided thanks to Tenya grabbing them and moving out of the way

"Let's go" Deku said as the trio raced off

"Where do you think you're going?" Scarecrow asked

"Away from you!" Black Lightning said charging up with electricity and punching him hard in the jaw breaking the mask and then grabbing Scarecrow's head and introduced it to his knee.

* * *

"Which room is she in?" Deku asked

"This one" Todoroki said opening it to see his mother cowering "Mum?"

"Leave me alone, please, haven't you done enough?" she cried

"What's wrong with her?"

"The Fear Toxin" Deku said

"How to we cure her?" Tenya asked before something landed near them and released a white gas making the trio cough and splutter as well as Mrs Todoroki

"Shouto?" she asked standing up

"Are you okay?" Todoroki asked

"Yeah I am now, who are these two?" Mrs Todoroki asked, smiling Todoroki turned to them

"My friends" he said

"I'm please to meet you then"

"Come one we're getting you out of here and away from that guy" Todoroki said

"Are you sure?" Mrs Todoroki asked

"Yeah we are" Deku said as the four ran to the lobby, which was now a warzone as Scarecrow threw Black Lightning over the counter before being shocked Black Lightning then drew in energy from around him and fired a massive energy blast knocking Scarecrow back into the drywall. Stepping up Todoroki quickly froze Scarecrow in a large block of ice.

"Why are you still here?" Black Lightning asked

"Things ran a little long" Deku said

"Anyway back to the dorms. I'll talk to the school about letting"

"Kori, Kori Todoroki" Kori said

"Japanese for Ice, how fitting" Black Lightning said as the five walked off. Todoroki stopping to walk back to the desk and signing his mother out

"Hospital policy" Todoroki said

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and wow that was cool right? anyway the design for Scarecrow is how I have my Scarecrow set up in Injustice 2 and the colour scheme is called demon which gives him a red and black colour scheme and that hook yikes! and yes I know that Mrs Todoroki's name is a pun but that's why I chose it**

 **So until next time...Okay now WHAT!**

* * *

Elsewhere in the city two shady looking figures stood outside a bank before it exploded, running away when it did before running up a ladder and across a rooftop when a shadow figure stopped the Shady figure with just a glare, they quickly recovered their nerve and drew their guns; only for a throwing blade knocked the guns out of their hands allowing the shadowy figure lunge at them and knock them out before the police arrived. Looking around Tsukauchi spotted a shadowy figure before a bolt of lightning illuminated him showing him to be a guy in a dark grey suit with a black symbol on his chest. The light died down and the thunder rumble before a second lightning lit the sky up to reveal the figure was gone

"Who was that?" the officer said.

* * *

 **That...that...that was Batman! Yes ladies and gentlemen Batman will show up in this fic and that little up above was basically a recreation of the original animated series opening!**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside, where hopefully we have no after A/N scenes!**


	11. Chapter 11

Kori Todoroki woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the sun hitting her eyes. Grabbing the blanket she rolled back over and nearly fell out of the bed before she got up

"Oh yeah I'm at the UA dorms, thanks to Shoto" she smiled and went down to the kitchen, where she could hear the familiar sound of sizzling and the scent of coffee in the air "Please tell me that is coffee"

"It is Kori, good to see you again" Flameblade said

"Hisashi?" Kori asked "When did you get back?'  
"Day before yesterday when a villain attacked the dorms"

"Onikage I take it?"

"Yes" Hisashi said

"What did he want?" Kori asked

"You as a bargaining chip for a special visitor they have been housing here in the dorms" Hiashi said

"Who?" Kori asked

"A young girl called Eri. Her father was the villain Overhaul. Medusa and Shigiraki killed him. So they took her in after Black Lightning and my son conducted a raid on one of Overhaul's hideouts and rescue the girl" Hisashi said smiling "Oh good morning" he said to one of the dorm's residence

* * *

"Um Morning" Yaoyorozu said

"Hi" Kori said

"Hello miss, I'm" she started to say

"Momo Yaoyorozu, I've heard a lot about you" Kori said

"You have?" Yaoyorozu asked

"Indeed, when you first started my son, the only thing he could talk to me about was you" Kori said

"So you approve?" the girl asked nervously

"Oh, sweetheart why wouldn't I approve such a wonderful young woman?" Kori asked

"Endeavour didn't seemed so thrilled about me" Yaoyorozu said

"Enji is a complicated man, and that is us speaking from experience with him" Hisashi said

"What do you mean?" Yaoyorozu asked as Deku, Uraraka, Bakugo, Iida and Todoroki walked in, Todoroki hugging hsi mother and pecking Momo's cheek making her flare up while the parents watched

"We were in the same class together; Along withg Toshinori, Shota, Nemuri, Hizashi" Hisashi said

"Why are you bringing up the pass now?"

"Morning Toshinori" Hisashi said

"Hey Deku have you seen Eri this morning?" Uraruka asked anbd just before Izuku was about to answer her

"RAH!" Eri growled jumping on Izuku "Morning Big Bro Deku" she said giving him a sisterly kiss on the cheek "Morning Uru"

"Morning Eri" Uraraka said hugging the young girl

"Morning Kachan" she said

"Morning squirt" Bakugo smiled

"Morning Mr Flameblade, and Morning miss...um" Eri said

"Todoroki, I'm Shoto's mother" Kori said

"Okay, morning Mamaroki" she said hugging the ice user.

"So how did you like spending time with Mr Torino?" Uraraka asked

"Yeah, it was fun, Grandpa Torino even gave me pastries for breakfast"

"That would be right Grandpa Torino does have a sweet tooth" Izuku said before a walking stick hit him upside the head

"Old Grandpa Torino is still here you punk, and only she can call me that" Gran Torino said

"Big Bro Deku got in trouble" Eri sang

* * *

After breakfast the group changed into their casual wear, Momo even taking the time to give Kori some clothes she made through her quirk. The outfit consisted of a black tanktop, navy blue denim jeans, brown high heeled boots and a white leather jacket, she was enjoying a cup of tea when

"GUYS! QUICK HE'S COMING!" Mineta shouted

"Who is?" Kirishima asked

"Endeavour's here" Mineta said

"Hide Eri" Uraraka said

"SHOTO!" Endeavour shouted as he burst into the room "There you are" he said before he spotted Kori

"Hello Enji" Kori said shyly

"What is this psycho doing here?" Endeavour asked

"Spending time with my son and his girlfriend" Kori said

"That waste of a girl" Endeavour said

"She is a wonderful and lovely girl, unlike you.. you hothead"

"Weak insult" Kirishima said

"Dude don't get involve" Kaminari said

"Ice queen" Endeavour said making Kori growled, cold radiating off her hand.

* * *

"Hey I know you, you're the guy who played with that kitty" Eri said coming out of hiding shocking everyone

"What?" Endeavour asked

"Squirt careful" Bakugo said

"See" Eri said pulling her phone out of the small purse and showing Bakugo, Kirishima and Kaminari, and on the phone was indeed a picture of Endeavour playing with a small white fluffy kitten, and this picture just made the guys laugh out loud. Endeavour suddenly stood over them and glared

"Back off of them" Toshinori said

"Shut it No Might" Endeavour said

"We're warning you' Kirishima said as the guys got defensive guarding Eri as they glared at Endeavour

"Back off" Izuku said

"What did you say runt?" Endeavour asked before a sword as was placed against his neck "Who"

"Back off Enji, you know that I never lost whenever we fought" Flameblade sad as Kori created an ice katana.

"You won't win this" Kori said sad and mad at the same time

"I remember a time you looked at Kori with love and adoration, not contempt like you do" Flameblade

"She tried to stop my masterpiece" Endeavour said

"He is your son not some art painting, you know ever since Toshinori went number one you've change. Gone was the man I originally loved and in his place is his monster" Kori said

"SHUT UP!" Endeavour roared spooking everyone, Eri rushed to Toshinori's side, unaware of her hands glowing blue making Toshinori's eyes widen. He then smirked and ruffled her hair as he walked over and tried to stop Endeavour slapping Kori.

* * *

"You were weak then and you're weak now" Endeavour snorted

"No, I wasn't weak I was holding back" Kori said getting up

"Whatever" Endeavour said as he went to slap her only to be stopped by Toshinori

"That's enough" he said

"Whatever no might" Endeavour said

"Oh really?" Toshinori said throwing Endeavour away making a cloud "You see, I feel like something is bubbling up inside of me, and it will come out" he said as the dust clear "So come on and take a shot"

"Toshinori" Kori gasped

"It can't be" Momo gasped

"Oh yes it can" Kirishima smiled

"Its" Mineta said

"All Might" Izuku said as standing there before Endeavour was no longer the frail and skeletal looking Toshinori, but rather the Symbol of Peace All Might.

"now" he said grabbing Endeavour "GET!" he shouted throwing the hellfire hero outside, after which he calmly walked out

"Time to go to work" Izuku said grabbing his protective gloves and iron sole boots

"Be safe" Uraraka said kissing his cheek

"Will do" Izuku raced outside

"What kind of father would I be if I let my son have all the fun" Flameblade said grabbing his swords and haori before running outside

"He's my husband" Kori said creating two swords

"This is crazy" Gran Torino said strutting outside.

* * *

Endeavour quickly came to as he saw All-Might, Deku, Flameblade, Kunofreezy and Gran Torino staring her down with powers and weapons out

"I don't know how much longer this ember will burn" All Might said

"All that needs to be done is to educate Endeavour" Gran Torino said

"Izuku, stand back and watch how a pro does things" Flameblade said

"Sure, but I'm steeping in after All-Might's out" Deku said staying back as Kunofreezy launched a barrage of ice shuriken distracting Endeavour before Gran Torino jumped in and slammed his boot into Endeavour's gut which was followed up by a blazing sword swing from Flameblade. The other three jumped back

"No" the fire hero dreaded

"Yes" All Might said

"NO!" Endeavour panicked

"Texas" All Might said

"NO" Endeavour shouted

"SMASH!" All-Might shouted making Endeavour fly into the nearby woods and destroy a few trees.

"Suck it" All-Might said becoming Toshinori again

"Toshinori!" the others shouted

"Man, what a rush" Toshinori said

"Oh my, what happened here?" Nedzu said showing up

"Oh crap" Toshinori vocalised

"I see, so that is an interesting tale" Nedzu said as the four pros got scolded by the animal hybrid principal

"Jackass got off lightly" Gran Torino grunted

"Mr Torino" Nedzu said

"I know, I know" Gran Torino said

"Either way it was not exactly heroic behaviour, from any of you" Nedzu said looking at the those assembled, Izuku was deep in thought about something that happened at Nighteye's

* * *

It was a boring day so Deku was just hanging about the office while Sir Nighteye was doing some paperwork when he looked up

"Huh?" he said

"What is it?" Izuku asked

"A foresight of Endeavour and what I think might be is wife" Nighteye said

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked

"It doesn't matter, another time perhaps" Nighteye said

"Okay" Deku said as he went back to the homework he was doing

* * *

"Huh so that could've been what he meant, but since I don't know the actual particulars of what Sir Nighteye was talking about"

"Oh great another bout of Midoriya mumbling" Endeavour said

"Yes it is a thing that is passed on from father to son from what I've seen" Toshinori said "And very few can understand what he talks about"

"Anyway young Midoriya"

"Oh yeah?" Izuku asked

"You may go now" Nedzu said

"Okay" Izuku said leaving

"Now shall we continue this talk?" Nedzu asked

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and I have to say that Eri owned Endeavour with that photo which I wanted to do. Also I wanted to have All Might back for a short while and the idea I originally toyed with was that Deku would give One for all back to All-Might but since I remembered that they had quirk boosting as well as quirk damaging one and so I altered her quirk a tiny bit and Kunofreezy is a play on Kunoichi and Freeze**

 **Now the one thing that I originally didn't have for this fic: an ending sadly I now do, next chapter will be the last chapter of Green Might and Black Lightning, before continuing as Green Might of the Dark Knight! That's right Batman will take over for Black Lightning. Why? will you see**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	12. Chapter 12

"That's another hero down" a villain said as he pulled the remains of what look like a broken blade. Throwing the handle away the villain pulled out a list and a pencil and marked "Okay that was Buffalo Bill, so who's next on my list?" he asked as he pulled out a small tablet and pulled a file "Enji Todoroki aka Endeavour, what is he on my list for: Pride, harassment, abuse, abuse, abuse, spousal rape, possible blackmail, pyromania, arson, and general dickery" he said "Good and now the only thing I need is a new sword and I know where to get one" he said as he walked away. "And then it's time to snuff out a candle"

* * *

"Wait Nighteye said that Endeavour and Kori were back together?" Uraraka asked

"That what I assumed so" Izuku said

"So you're parents might get back together?" Kirishima asked

"I hope not, in fact I dread that they do, because I can stand that man and the thought of my mother back together with him makes my stomach crawl" Todoroki said

"Whoa that is bad" Yaoyorozu said

"Yeah it is" Todoroki said

"Seats please students we have a lot to cover today, including having Mr Todoroki and Mr Midoriya doing a joint hero course this afternoon" Pierce said walking in "And of course don't feel bad for saying Endeavour is a shitty teacher okay?" he asked making the students grin "Okay! first subject of the day is Heroic history"

"Yes sir" the kids said

* * *

"Oh dear" Nedzu said

"What is it?" Toshinori said as he and Midnight walked into

"Buffalo Bill has been murdered" Ned

"WHAT!" Toshinori exclaimed "how?" was the next question before a folder was slid across. "My stripes and stars"

"You're American side is showing" Midnight said "Not that that's a bad thing" she smiled

"Quit flirting please, now as you can see it's that same as the others" Nedzu said

"Who could do such a thing besides Stain?" Midnight asked

"was it...him?" Toshinori asked

"No I can confirm both The Hero Killer Stain and All for One are still in the quadruple max security confinement of Tartarus" Nedzu said

"Then who could it...be" Toshinori said he's eyes going wide

"What is it?" Midnight asked

"His sword, where is Stain's sword?" Toshinori asked

"The Honsu police station" Nedzu said

"No" Toshinori said

* * *

The villain who killed Buffalo Bill was running riot through the police station until he found the evidence locker

"Ah Stain you had great taste in weapons" he said picking up the blade and looking it over before sliding it into the scabbard on his back and then he grabbed two knives and twirled them around. He then walked out and grabbed a gun off an officer and slid it into his belt before walking away. He then grabbed a phone and looked something up "Oh you have to be kidding me, that where you are huh. Let see who else is there" he said "Midnight, Blood King, Cementoss, Nedzu, Present Mic, Eraserhead and All-Might. You've been spared; though if you get in the way of prey you will meet the same fate" he said as he walked out before pulling an alarm to make sure the police he 'injure' got medical treatment.

* * *

That afternoon the class met with Flameblade and Endeavour in the gym.

"So this is not going to be fun since we're up against two fire based heroes" Mineta said

"I know, I was hoping to skip out and head to the beach to get a tan" Ashida said

"You tan?" Kirishima said

"Maybe" Ashido said kissing his cheek.

"Okay gather around kids, today we will be helping to fight fire" Flameblade said

"Whatever" endeavour said snorting

"Same old dad" Todoroki said

"So we'll be fighting in the" Flameblade shouted clapping his hand turning off the lights "Dark" he said before moving away.

* * *

The students huddled together

"Now what?" Mineta asked

"Chargebolt, Grenadier, Todoroki light the place up" Iida said

"Who's Grenadier?" Kirishima asked

"You insulting my name?" Bakugo asked

"Nice name" Kirishima said

"Lita gave it to you didn't she?" Ashido asked

"So what Raccoon eyes?" Bakugo asked

"I think it's sweet" Yaoyorozu said

"Lighting it up" Kaminari said before he was knocked out

"DENKI!" Earphone Jack shouted before she was taken out

"Okay, scatter!" Creaty shouted

"Bad move" a cold voice said making the student's feet stick to the ground via ice

"What now?" Uravity asked

"Uravity, Grenadier destroy and float the ice" Deku said

"Okay" the pair said as Grenadier pointed his hands at the ground and nothing happened

"Shit!" Grenadier snapped

"It's not just Flameblade and Endeavour, its all of our teachers" Deku said

"WHAT!" Grape Head panicked before he and Cellophane fell over

"Midnight" Creaty said

"Pinky, can you melt the ice?" Red riot asked

"I'll try" Pinky said drizzling acid on the ice

"See if anyone can take out Eraserhead" Deku said as he dodged a familiar sword

"Good move Izuku" Flameblade said. Next several balls of fire and ice flew at the students.

"This is not good" Uravity said before the lights suddenly flashed on

"What's going on, is this part of the test? Is it over?" the students asked

* * *

"Enji Todoroki, the world has spoken and it has judged you be to scum of the highest order" a voice said

"Who's' there?" Endeavour said

"You can call me" the voice said landing in front of Endeavour revealing a figure clad in black, navy and orange armour with chainmail in the gaps. "Deathstroke"

"Oh shit" Midnight gasped "it really is him'

"Deathstroke?" Flameblade said shocked "So we tangle again Slade"

"Hisashi" Deathstroke said "I'm sorry the way our last match in Keystone City went. And don't worry I won't harm anyone besides Endeavour unless they get in my way"

"I see you still have some honour, even though there is barely any of it left" Flameblade said

"You know me" Deathstroke said

"Unfortunately I do" Flameblade

"But business is Business. And right now, that walking piece of flaming shit is my main target okay?" Deathstroke said as he drew a sword and watched as it gleamed in the light. Upon seeing the sword Iida went ballistic

* * *

"That sword, its belongs to the Hero Killer Stain" Iida growled

"So it did" Deathstroke said

"So it is you" Iida said charging full on making Deathstroke sigh and hold out the sword switching the position so the blade face away from Iida who collided into the handle dislodging Iida's right shoulder

"IIDA!" the class shouted

"Midnight, Gran Torino, Cementoss get them out of here!" Flameblade said

"I don't think so" Deathstroke said running at the three heroes, only to avoid lightning "Pierce"

"Wilson" Black Lightning walked forward

"What are you doing here?" they asked each other

"Simple, I'm here for HIM!" Deathstroke shouted pulling out a gun and firing. In what seemed to be five minutes, but in reality it was a second Kori jumped in front of Endeavour and caught the three bullets that were fired. Once time sped up Kori was caught in Endeavour's arms

"KORI!" Endeavour shouted as his wife was splayed in his arms bleeding

"MUM! NO!" Todoroki shouted

"What do we do?" Yaoyorozu asked

"Todoroki, use your flames to seal up the wounds, Bakugo time to fight" Deku said

"You got it" Todoroki said

"Shit that wasn't the plan" Deathstroke said

"Neither was this!" Black Lightning shouted grabbing Deathstroke by the neck and shocking him, which didn't last long as Deathstroke used his skill to get Black Lightning off of him and grabbed Stain's sword which he dropped when Black Lightning got him and thrust it into Endeavour's chest

"DAD!" Todoroki said as Deathstroke removed the sword before spinning around and slashing his chest a couple of time before putting the sword away, he walked past Todoroki and placed a hand on his shoulder

"Sorry kid" Deathstroke said

"Yeah" Todoroki said flaring up his flames and throwing them at Deathstroke, who took the full force of this as Todoroki conjured an ice blade and stabbed it into Deathstroke and broke it off while burning the mercenary again finishing this off with creating ice spike to punch Deathstroke. Breathing heavily he nearly collapsed until Yaoyoruzu caught him and comforted him as the assassin looked dead.

* * *

"Not bad kid, but not good enough" Deathstroke jumped back up

"How?" Deku asked

"My quirk: Cellular Regeneration. Basically I'm very difficult to kill" Deathstroke said as he pulled out his staff "Hard to put down a kid, but I already harmed a woman even if she was Endeavour's unstable lover"

"I'm going to kill you" Todoroki said

"Get back!" Black Lightning firing off some more lightning bolts at Deathstroke who flipped over it and smack Black Lightning with it, spinning it around so he could fire energy at the lightning user

"SENSEI!" Jiro shouted

"Get back" Black Lightning said before Deathstroke kicked him in the head and used the energy blaster in his staff to knock more of Black Lightning's stamina away from the hero "Why are you still here?" Black Lightning asked

"Go" Deathstroke said as they stood there "MOVE!" Deathstroke then roared as he pointed his staff at them making the students finally get the memo, once they were gone Deathstroke grabbed the sword and quickly punctured Black Lightning's torso and then sheathed it before walking away "Better hope they get recovery girl"

"Bastard" Black Lightning coughed up blood before keeling over. From upon the roof Deathstroke dialled a phone number

"Hello who's this" an elderly voice said

"You might want to get to the gym, because you have two severely injured heroes, one with a dislocated shoulder and one dead hero" Deathstroke said

"What, who is this?'

"Better hurry, you don't want to make that three dead heroes and one injured hero do you?" Deathstroke asked before leaving, only to narrowly a bat shape shuriken "So you are here huh?" he asked seeing no one as rain and thunder suddenly appeared "This just got interesting" he chuckled before leaving.

* * *

"How bad?" Toshinori asked as he was in recovery girl's office.

"Mr Iida's shoulder was the least of my worries, Pierce suddenly severe burns and multiple stab wounds. But be lucky most of the attacker avoided any major organs or arteries" Recovery girl said

"What about the Todorokis?" Nedzu asked

"Kori got shot three times, one of them punctured her lung, another nicked her oesophagus and the last one chipped her rib. Enji...he was the worse one. He's heart was impaled then there were the deep lacerations on his chest. Unfortunately my quirk while healing them has placed them into a coma. One I don't know if they will awaken from" she said disheartened

* * *

Izuku watched as Yaoyorzu comforted Todoroki, but he suddenly frowned and walked away

"Midoriya?" Kirishima asked as he, Sero, Kaminari, Mineta and Ojiro were walking past him

"Follow me" Izuku said

"Why?" Kaminari asked

"Call me paranoid" Izuku said

"But there could be someone on the roof" Uraraka said

"You too?" he asked

"Yeah" Uraraka said as the group merged

"You coming nerd?" Bakugo asked as he and Eri showed up. Izuku nodded as he opened the door to the rain soaked roof.

* * *

"So what are we up here for?" Kaminari asked

"Does it look like we know?" Jiro asked

"Um guys" Hagakure said "I've got a bad feeling here"

"But why here?" Ashido asked

"Tonight was the first incident in something worse to come" a distorted voice said "And I'm here to make sure they get cleaned up"

"What do you mean?" Ashido asked as the rain made it hard to see before lightning flash revealing a figure behind the students

"The league of villains was defeated, their leader humiliated. And what's worse is that they now run all of the villainy here in Japan" the distorted voice said

"And you know this how?" Bakugo said as thunder rumbled

"I've dealt with them before" the voice said

"Who are you?" Jiro asked

"Where are you?" Uraraka asked as the lightning flashed once again illuminating the roof and showing the figure walking out of the shadows making Deku go wide eyed

"You're him" Deku whispered

"You know this dipshit?" Bakugo shouted

"Uh huh, he's the only known quirkless hero with a license, the Dark Knight hero" Izuku said "he's"

"The Batman" the figure said unfurling his cape.

* * *

 **Whoa that was just whoa, wait what Whoops! G'day guys Grizz here and the Batman has appeared after his post credits cameo a few chapters ago and yikes! I know I don't really like Endeavour and so too does a lot of the fandom but damn I messed him up good! And yes I know this fic was supposed to be longer and it had a subplot that didn't end up getting solve which will happen in the next chapter of the Green Might Trilogy, not sure what I'm going to do for part three but that will happen hopefully if I can think up a third one.**

 **Now onto the thank you and as usual a big thank you to the following readers for reviewing as this fic was being published: Mrotrax one of my biggest supporters these days, Johnny Spectre the author of some cute and fluffy Eri fanfics, Hypernova, Project 00X and DonWar, a thank you for those who favoured and followed, for those who just read this fic and those who are reading this after I posted it in the future. And heck even a thanks to those who's main language may not be English but still read this fic**

 **So until the next fic I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
